<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El manto que cubre el bosque by FrikiMami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835556">El manto que cubre el bosque</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami'>FrikiMami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carpetober [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Huida, SIGILO, bosque, libertad, un nuevo comienzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrikiMami/pseuds/FrikiMami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy es un día muy especial para una tabaxi que ha decido que no quiere seguir comportándose bajo las estrictas normas sociales que le impone su familia. Es el momento de volar libre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carpetober [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>El manto que cubre el bosque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers muy gordos del backstory de Hoja que no salen hasta el ep.37 (pero no hay nada de la trama, por si queréis leer igualmente)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podríamos decir que el eco de las pisadas resonaba por aquella estancia vacía, pero sería mentira. El silencio era absoluto, mientras una figura encapuchada se deslizaba por el salón.  También podríamos pensar que esta persona había entrado furtivamente, quizá queriendo robar parte de la rica decoración, pero también sería mentira. Porque hay dos usos del sigilo: entrar o salir sin ser visto. </p><p>Las almohadillas de sus patas, o piernas, era difícil decir, ayudaban a ese silencio estremecedor. Había estudiado su plan con cuidado: el turno de los sirvientes y guardias de la casa, los horarios de sus padres y sus hermanos, el camino más fácil de salida… También había conseguido unas ropas sencillas, amplias y cómodas, muy diferentes a la moda imperante en aquel Imperio que amenazaba con ahogarla todavía más. A ella y a todos los que son como ella. Pero si su familia no quería verlo, no era problema suyo.</p><p>Y mucho menos desde que que En’Kil había comenzado a guiar sus pasos. Primero cuando se adentraba en el jardín de su casa, grande pero demasiado ordenado, haciendo que la naturaleza se plegara al designio de los humanos. Luego, poco a poco, siguiendo esa llamada hacia el bosque que rodeaba la capital, intentando oír más claramente la voz que decía su nombre, que le hablaba de una vida mejor, que le convencía de que había más en la vida que plegarse a los designios de su padre, o de sus hermanos, del Emperador, de la Corte. <br/>Cada vez que entraba al bosque, el sonido de las hojas quebrándose bajo sus pies, creando casi una canción de cuna, la acogían. Allí podía pensar realmente, oír las palabras de su dios, claras y cristalinas. El bullicio de la capital no estaba hecho para ella. Quería servirle, canalizar el poder un dios casi olvidado, ilegal, pero que seguía teniendo el poder en una gran parte del continente, allí donde el Bosque ya se escribía con mayúsculas, pues era una entidad en sí misma. <br/>Por eso, había decidido que, cuando se fuera, su nombre ya no sería su nombre, pues no la definía. Y dado que los nombres tienen poder, sería hoja. Como el manto que cubría el bosque, ella protegería a su dios. <br/>Por fin llegó hasta la puerta trasera de aquel palacio, por donde entraban y salían los sirvientes, y se escabulló sigilosa bajo el manto de la noche, cubierta por aquella capucha y sus ropas pardas, como el otoño que comenzaba. </p><p>Suspiró de alivio al llegar a la puerta de la ciudad y ver que ningún guardia la seguía. Parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, al menos hasta la mañana. Así que en cuanto estuvo bajo la protección de los árboles, corrió y corrió para protegerse entre sus sombras. Había comenzado, al fin, su propio camino. </p><p>Lo que no imaginaba, es que tendría que volver tan pronto. </p><p>A los bailes, a aquellos trajes ceñidos y horrorosos, llenos de transparencias vacuas. Al sonreír y ser el centro de atención de una fiesta en la que sólo querían tener algo exótico. A llenarse de joyas sin ningún significado. A estar lejos del bosque que, con su energía, la recargaba.</p><p>Pero de momento, sólo estaban los pasos que no resonaban, la figura que se movía por las sombras. El sigilo que la llevaría a la libertad. </p><p>El anonimato.<br/> La libertad.<br/> El bosque.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>